


Colors

by YinYangZodiac



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Bounty Hunter!Shiro, Dancer Lance (Voltron), Implied/Reference Klance, Sneaky Keith, Sneaky Lance, Thief!Keith, Thief!Lance, lowkey klance, shiro is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Keith and Lance are out to get money. Shiro is out to get a reward.





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is another story idea that I've had and I want to know if you guys want me to make this into a new story.

"You think Blackie will show up again?" Lance asks as he leans back against one of the walls on the alleyway. Keith is across from him, arms crossed over his chest loosely and his face is void of emotion as always.

"Does it matter? We'll get away like we always do." He says gruffly and watches the crowd of merchants and civilians. Lance already knows that the other is calculating and planning ways of escape, picking out their targets, and coming up with distractions for them to use. On top of the other hundreds of things the raven haired male has locked away in his mind.

Lance licks his lips and grins as his fingers dance over his gun in his robe pocket. Maybe he could sneak in some target practice if Blackie showed up.

Speaking of, the man was a nuisance to the two thieves. Blackie, otherwise known as Takashi 'Shiro' Shirogane, was a bounty hunter that someone had hired to get rid of Keith and Lance. Except, the two street rats were practically invisible and couldn't ever be caught; Lance was charming and had a flare to him that made people love him while Keith was sneaky and fast.

The two were practically invincible, which wasn't good for Shiro's job because he needed that two hundred thousand gold reward for his city.

"No." Keith sighs, not even looking at the brunet. Lance pouts exaggeratedly and pushes his bottom lip out at Keith. The pale male just looks at the other blankly.

"Why can't we just kill him? It'd be better in the long run." Lance whines.

"Would it? If we kill Takashi, more bounty hunters will come because our heads will be tried for theft and murder. Everyone will want that reward. We're lucky that only one bounty hunter is after us right now." Keith snaps, temper rising. He always had anger issues but Lance liked to work with him anyways. Keith Kogane was extremely talented and prepared, you just had to be able to work with his quick changing attitude and he'd trust you.

Lance was proud to say that he was the only one capable of it so far.

"Fine. I won't kill him." He reluctant agrees to. "Can I, at least, shoot his arm again?" He asks innocently while batting his eyelashes innocently. Keith pinches the bridge of his nose and heaves a heavy sigh.

"Whatever, just his arm. One time." He says, knowing he won't win against a stubborn Lance.

"Thank you!" Lance sing-songs excitedly, clapping his hands together. The other shakes his head slightly and looks to the crowd once more. Lance also looks and oh!

"Blackie~" the tanned male purrs to himself and grabs his gun easily. It's a dark silver with gold swirls and it's almost heavy in his hands but it's a comfort unlike any other.

The gun was the first thing he ever stole.

"Not yet, Blue." Keith orders and Lance falters because Keith is using his codename so he means business. The brunet puts his gun back in his pocket and follows Keith out of the alleyway.

Keith stops walking and looks at Lance, making him stop as well. "Show time." The black haired male says. Lance nods and easily strides forward a bit more with a grace that only royals seem to have.

The brunet slips out of the robe he's been wearing and throws it to Keith, who catches it easily. Lance was in a flashy, royal dancers outfit that was different shades of blue that mix with his skin tone intricately.

Lance sways and spins, flaring out the bottom of the skirt. He closes his eyes and starts to dance, hearing a band begin to play for him. He matches to the tune and twists his body elegantly to keep everyone distracted as Keith works.

~

Keith weaves through the growing crowd swiftly, snatching up money and anything of value. He's moving faster than he'd like to but Shiro is here so he doesn't want Lance in view for too long or he'll get attacked. It'd be different if Lance had his gun, but the brunet never wore weapons when he was dancing. He said that it took the illusion away from the  he took on when dancing.

Keith sighes and looks at the half-filled bag. It should be enough for a few weeks if they spend it sparsely. He moves his gaze to Lance and his eyes go wide because Shiro is in the inner circle, aiming a gun at the brunet. And, of course, his partner has his eyes closed like always when dancing.

Keith shoves through the crowd and throws the robe around Lance's shoulders as he tackles Lance. A gunshot sounds and a pained cry follows from a random peasant. Keith lifts up and cups Lance's face as the crowd starts screaming and running around, bumping into each other.

"Are you okay?" Keith asks quickly. Lance looks up at him, wincing slightly as he feels a scrape on his left cheek begin to sting.

"Yeah, let's go." The tanned male says while sitting up with Keith. They're on their feet and dashing away with their hoods covering their heads and hiding their faces.

~

Shiro growls as he quickly backs away from the crowd. He failed again.

"I'll get you next time."

**Author's Note:**

> ^ Lance's outfit


End file.
